elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralis Sedarys
|Base ID = |services = Follower Joining< >the Blades< Steward |essential = Yes}} Ralis Sedarys is a Dunmer treasure hunter and potential follower. He can be found outside Kolbjorn Barrow searching for the relics of Ahzidal. Interactions Unearthed He can be found outside the barrow, and needs funding for the excavation, with the exact sum being 1000 . After some time, a courier will deliver a letter asking for your assistance once more. Throughout the mission, he will ask for more gold for more miners and warriors. He will ask for 11000 total before he is finally done with the work needed to complete the mission. Speaking to Ralis will initiate this quest. He is essential to the quest, and can be killed or spared at the end of said quest. Follower If he survives the events of Unearthed, he will move to The Retching Netch in Raven Rock, and can be recruited as a follower. Notable items *Hoarfrost - A unique Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. Quotes *Who told you that? Was it Geldis? I told that idiot not to send me any more... *...bah. It probably can't hurt to tell you. You look mostly honest. *I've got a financier waiting for me back on the mainland. Sent me here in the interests of obtaining some rare antiquities. The "Relics of Ahzidal." *You come out of the northern ashlands, you don't expect things to be easy. But this was something outside my particular expertise. *Excavating isn't exactly my specialty. Even if it was, the ash storms fill it faster than you can dig. *You think I've got that kind of money? No, I only get paid on delivery. *Now they're old, and they're powerful. A combination like that makes them very valuable to certain people, and I happen to know certain people. *What? Are you serious? Well, I think I could make that work. *I'll head back to Raven Rock and round up some diggers. Once we've got something worth looking at, I'll send word to you. *I never get tired of that sound. It will take me a few days to find some more miners... *Oh... I was hoping I wouldn't see you quite so soon. *Yes, well, the mercenaries did their jobs. Worth every septim. Of course, they might disagree... the dead ones, anyway. Gods, what a disaster. *I feel like we've done this before. That just means we're getting good at it. *You go make the draugr dead again, and I'll keep the rest of these n'wahs from running off. *Oh gods... what happened? What have I done? Follower dialogue Initiating conversation *''"Azura's wisdom to you, friend."'' *''"Yes, Sera?"'' Acquired as a follower *''"I owe you that much."'' Initiating conversation as follower *''"Sera?"'' *''"There's something you need?"'' ''Requesting to Trade Items *"Whatever you say, boss."'' Exiting conversation as follower *''"Mephala cloak you."'' *''"Now, if you'll excuse me..."'' Combat Ralis is highly proficient in ranged and melee combat, often choosing to dual-wield Hoarfrost with another pickaxe. He appears to have both perks in Dual Flurry, and is likely to perform several consecutive power attacks when in melee. At range, he will use a standard bow and arrows, inflicting considerable damage. Trivia *Dan Donohoue voices Ralis as well as the Dremora Merchant, Teldryn Sero, and Redoran Guards. *Interestingly, Ralis seems to forget his alleged business partner in Mournhold, whom he credits with directing towards Kolbjorn Barrow with the initial intent of recovering the relics of Ahzidal. Bugs * Sometimes, if Hoarfrost is taken from Ralis, then placed back in his inventory, it may be on the ground in front of him, moving around as he does, unable to be picked up. It remains this way even during combat, fast travel, and entering/exiting areas. There is no known fix. * Sometimes after being left alive after Unearthed, his speech may be stuck on "awakening" phrases as if he was still trying to awaken Ahzidal. His interactions are normal and he responds normally when talked to but when he is following the Dragonborn he will randomly shout "awakening" phrases. * There's a chance that his journals will be stuck in the Dragonborn's inventory even after the completion of "Unearthed." There are two ways to drop them: **Drop all items from the Dragonborn's inventory in a container until the weight counts shows 5. Then drop all journals in the same or other container. **Place those journals in any owned bookshelves. Appearances * de:Ralis Sedarys es:Ralis Sedarys ru:Ралис Седарис Category:Dragonborn: Males Category:Dragonborn: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters